Aidan/History
}} History Aidan finally said during his training. Elaborating to his mother about the nightmares of Agata, and how her behavior became increasingly more stressed when she was around Tanya. That sometimes he would hear his sister throwing things in her room. There was a moment he could see the concern on Giselle’s face and she offered to talk to Tanya. After that night, he asked and she said that it was best they leave Tanya alone. A defeated look in his mother’s eyes. Aidan felt the need to protest, but was unsure if he could face Tanya alone. The distance between Aidan and his sister grew. They barely spoke of their training in comparison to before. Little arguments would arise between him and Agata when cleaning, or having dinner. Often his sister became defensive, and desired to prove herself anytime her brother protested with her actions, or her beliefs. In turn he became more silent around her. At the age of seventeen Aidan awoke to his sister’s unkempt hair, eyes wide and hands sitting on the side of his bed. She wanted to leave. She told them that these witches were not their real mothers. That they must have taken them from who their real parents were. They were wasting their potential. In the darkness he just stared at her, watching her speak to him, and seeing her eyes widen. She was angry, frightened, and wanted to leave. He felt sick looking at his sister. Aidan was starting to catch on that his nightmares might become a reality eventually. A miscalculation however. He shook his head and protested to Agata’s desires. Told her they should stay, and they fought. After that they did not speak of it again. A week passed, and he noticed an increase in her hostility. Aidan’s sister did not show up for classes at school, or with their mothers. Tanya would drag his sister home. When he stood up for her he was cast aside, and Giselle would be rendered useless to defend him. He woke up to the smell of smoke. He found his sister standing there burning his books and journals. She told him she would only ask one more time. Asking him to go with her to find a new life. Aidan considered taking her hand, to stop any madness but shook his head. Agata became furious and started to throw and break his things, tearing apart his items. For this moment, Aidan felt pity for his sister. Before he could speak his mother Giselle was at the doorway. This only gave him a bad feeling. The both of them tried to convince Agata to come with them. Giselle apologized to Agata about now standing up for them against Tanya. In that moment his sister took her hand. Aidan felt anxious and protested as they ran out of the house waiting for the fire to be put out. The minute they reached outside she used a spell to burn Giselle’s hand. In Aidan and his mother’s panicked state he finally physically fought his sister. She escaped when their mothers Peggy and Tanya found them and helped to treat Giselle’s hand. The entire time Aidan protested Tanya and blamed her. Shut down quickl, he decided to leave a year after. So in the end, Aidan knew that his sister got everything she wanted in the end. At the cost of his precious item. --- Aidan completed his private schooling and worked to become a seer. For some time he was travelling around the world of Arcadia helping people out with his abilities as a seer. Often wanting payment in return which was often currency, spell books, information about Arcadia, maps, and trinkets. For some time he was paranoid about the potential of seeing his sister face to face again, or his mother Tanya. This made Aidan desire to become overly prepared, and gather information each time he saw the opportunity. Until, in his years of travelling he met with some people who showed him the delights of relaxation, and partying. Never experiencing this finer part of life he started to mellow out as the years continued. Enjoying the taste of fine wines after a hard day of work. He had his ups and downs with doing so. Meeting some very interesting people. Good and bad, but he deemed it all as valuable life experiences that made him who he is today. So once gaining enough money he opened a shop in Tastania to lay low. Taking all of his valuable collected items and cast the world away. Everything sealed underneath his shop if he ever need it. Aidan often waits for cliental to come to him these days, and work to discover the meanings behind dreams, and what they may be trying to tell them. However, he is still very willing to travel and he does actually still continues to collect various magical items, and books that he stores away hiding from the sight of others.Gen Arcadia - Aidan |} Plot References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories